Edward Who?
by xxhugsandrocketsxx
Summary: Bella and Edward are on their homeymoon. Its going well until Edward has to hunt. What happens when bella is hurt home alone and loses her memory? How will Edward deal with it? What about their future? READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Fall

Bella's POV

Another day with Edward! Our honeymoon had been going so well, even if it's only our second day. Once again I wanted to have sex with him. I mean I REALLY wanted to have sex with him! I heard a knock on the door. Not waiting for me to answer, the door swung open, hitting the wall with much force. Edward came running in and caught me in his strong arms.

"Bella, are you ready? I've set up so many wonderful things for us to do today!" he had a cocky smile on his face, and his crimson eyes sparkled.

Crimson.

"Edward, you, uh can't do anything today. Your eyes. You have to hunt."

I jumped out of his grip and gave him a hug instead. He sighed and at the end of our hug, he whispered,

"Guess I forgot."

I rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe today you should go, uh, eat, and I'll just relax and wait for you to get back. Relaxing would be good for me, so please, go."

He looked me in the eyes as our gazes locked. It felt like we had a mental connection between us.

He nodded. Leaning down, he kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be home by nightfall, love." I smiled.

"Okay, hurry back."

And with that, he jumped out the window and into the woods. I exhaled. I realized I was still looking out the window, and finally stopped. The clock read 9:45(well actually it read 9:43 but its good enough) so I got dressed and sat down on the couch. Watching a movie sounded like a good idea. I knew Edward would be gone all day, probably 'till dinner time.

So, I walked up to the large selection of movie choices and looked through them. The one that caught my eye was the only classic movie that I LOVED back in Phoenix, "Grease". I snatched the DVD and stuffed it into the player. I sat down on the couch feeling a lot like I was home back in Arizona. Listening to the beginning song, popcorn seemed like a good idea.

I walked the short trip to the kitchen and went digging through the pantry for the popcorn (extra butter of course) and grabbed it. I closed my eyes and listened to the noise as it popped in the microwave. I was so involved with the sound that when the microwave stopped, I jumped at the beep. Taking a bowl and the popcorn along with some water, I sat and watched the movie.

About twenty minutes after that, I had to go to the bathroom. I took the remote and pressed pause. Hopping off the couch with my popcorn behind, I skipped to the bathroom. I really hated that there was no bathroom in the kitchen/living room area. So I went into Edward and my room where I slipped into the bathroom.

As I finished, I decided to take a quick shower, feeling a little unclean. so, I stripped down into nothing, turned the water on, and hopped into the hot shower. It felt good in my back and neck, and also on my heart. It had been so long since I had had alone time. Edward was always with me. Of course, I didn't mind that, at all, but it was still nice to enjoy my nice, alone, shower. About 30 minutes later, I was done.

"Shit, the movie, AND MY POPCORN!" Great. It was probably cold by now and the movie had probably timed out. I sighed. Rushing out of the shower and grabbing a towel, I hurried over to the TV.

I didn't get very far however. The last thing I remember was slipping. The water from the shower had gotten onto the floor and caused a slippery tile floor to become a death trap. As I scurried, I fell. I slammed my forehead down on the sharp metal of the shower door. It scraped my whole head.

There was blood everywhere. The water that was already on the floor was now a small drop compared to the scarlet pool. I was running out of breath and slipping from consciousness. My eyes had just started to close when Edward came running in.

"BELLA!" he ran over to me and took me in his arms. "Bella, are you there? Can you speak?" I responded to him the only way I could, a small gurgle from the back of my throat that was probably more blood. I had cut my head open and he was seriously asking me if I was alright?

"Don't worry; I'll get you some help."

I could feel the wind on my face as he ran with vampire speed down from the house, screwing the boat, running across the water and searching for Rio. "Do not worry my love. You will live, because my love will heal you." I tried to smile, but my face wouldn't work.

The last thing I remember was reaching land and then darkness. I knew I was either dying or going into a coma. Either way, neither is good.

The last thing that went through my mind was, shit, the movie! And now I never got to eat my popcorn.

**So what do you guys think? Tell if you liked it, if you didn't, or if you could really care less. There will be another chapter soon. DON'T WORRY! This is my first Twilight fan fiction so I want you all to know I might not be that well with twilight as with House of Night. YES! Don't even go there! Of course I read twilight! But it is just so awesome; I don't think anything could be better than it! REVIEW PLEASE! And just like all my other stories, if you guys have ideas, I will gladly take them. For this story, I mean. MY FANS ROCK!**

**Love forever and always,**

**xxhugsandrocketsxx**


	2. Edward Who?

Bella's POV

The beeping woke me up. I fluttered my eyes open and peeked around. There was a doctor with a nurse, and an extremely sexy man standing to the right of me. "Bella?" his voice was deep and smooth. I felt like I could reach out and touch it. I couldn't talk, so I looked at the doctors who were walking out of the room.

"Bella, are you alright?" He put his hand on my cheek. This seemed so weird to me. I didn't know who this man was, yet he was touching me. "Do I know you?" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. My voice was weak and raspy. "Bella, it's me, Edward." I was confused. I think "Edward" saw it on my face.

"Edward who?" he giggled at my question. I didn't seem to think this was funny. The last thing I remember was arriving at Dad's house, walking into my room, and falling asleep. "Love, it's me."

I nodded my head no. This is so awkward. A man I don't know is calling me love. My face grew completely serious. So did his. His golden eyes sunk to angry amber. His lips parted into an emotionless line, and I could almost see it quiver a small bit. His snow white skin was even whiter in his face. I felt kinda bad about all this. "I'm sorry, uh, Edward. But I'm pretty sure we've never met before. Now if you excuse me, I have my first day of school tomorrow." I started to get up when an alarm went off and a nurse came rushing into the room.

"Sweetheart, you cannot, CANNOT get up!" she gently pushed me down onto the pillow. I nodded, understanding what she was telling me.

Edward was still standing at my side. "Love, you don't have school tomorrow, your 18! You finished school!" he was flailing his arms in the air angrily.

I felt like crying. He was yelling at me. I also didn't understand what he was talking about. I finally looked down at my body. There was tubes stuck into my right arm and I had a needle in the other. "Wha-what happened to me?" I looked at Edward for the answer. He exhaled, as if calming himself down. "You tripped getting out of the shower at our honeymoon house. You're in Rio."

I think he saw the confusion on my face because he continued talking. "we were married three days ago. In the middle of our honeymoon, I went to go," he looked around looking for anyone, I looked with him. "to, uh, hunt," he whispered the rest on the sentence. "About a half an hour after I left, you got in the shower. Getting out, you tripped on a puddle of water. I'm just sooooo glad you're okay!" he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I didn't jerk away from it. It's not every day that you get kissed by the most handsome man on Earth that was my, uh, husband.

"Wait, wait hunt? What are you? Like a duck hunter or something?" I didn't think it could happen, but his face grew even sadder. I started to feel bad, like I had said something wrong.

Guilt was filling up inside me. I remember while in Phoenix I had lied to a friend, and she was sooooo upset that she didn't talk to me for three months. This felt a bazillion times worse! Sure I wasn't quite sure who this mysterious man was, but I could feel we had a connection.

The knocking on the door blasted me out of my thought bubble. Edward answered the door quickly, like amazingly quick. It almost seemed like he teleported from one side of the room to the other. Inside the doorway, was a tall boy that looked about the age of 17. He had dark chocolate brown hair, a deep brown eyes, and had a circular tattoo on his right forearm. "Hey," his deep voice was actually quite attractive.

"Hello," Edward almost growled.

I felt bad to interrupt everything between these two guys, but I just blurted out, "Um, I'm sorry, but can somebody please get me something to eat?"

"I'll do it!" Edward rushed out the door and closed the door behind him.

The boy stared at me. I almost remember him. He stood there with a smirk on his face. I smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hey, Bells," how did he know my name?

I didn't even notice I said it out loud. "Bella, I'm Jacob remember? I just saw u two days ago at your… wedding." He looked away as he said the word "wedding".

All of a sudden, his face lit up and he walked towards me. Sitting on the side of my bed, he leaned over to give me a little kiss on the cheek. I felt myself blush.

"Oh, there's one more thing, please don't tell Edward, he doesn't know because if he did, he would rip my throat out." There was a little giggle at the end of the sentence. These boys were dropping hints about something; I just couldn't make out the riddle. I DID remember Jacob though. Probably because I knew him after I hit my head.

"And what's that?" I said with a small laugh.

"I'm your boyfriend"

"BUT IM MARRIED!"

"I know," his smirk got bigger.


	3. The Hospitals, and Lies

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't stand to be in there any longer. The way Bella had no idea who I was just tore my heart out. I thought she would never forget me. Ever. But, I mean she DID hit her head. Maybe she will remember her life in a day or two. Probably just amnesia from falling, and those pills they gave her. I had ran out of there so quickly, Jacob, I was just not in the mood for.

As I walked down the hallways of the ER, I noticed Bella's nurse. I don't usually talk to people that often, unless I have to, but this was Bella and she is the most important thing to me. I decided to walk up to her and ask her a few questions.

"Excuse me, Nurse Myra? I'm Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen's husband. I was wondering if you could tell me some things."

She turned around to look at me and smirked, which is what most people do. "Well, well, aren't you a little young to be married?" I had a feeling I was going to get that a lot from now on.

"Yes, I know, but please. She fell at our honeymoon house. She seems to be having a small shortage of memory… she can't remember anything from after she moved to Forks, Washington. That's where we live now." The nurse looked at me. Her expression confused. Still, she went through the files until she found one marked Cullen, Bella. It was actually a very big file. I guess it was the same one from Forks. That would explain it.

"Here we are! Yes Bella seems to be experiencing some memory loss from the fall. We are not sure if it will be permanent but we are hoping that it is not." I think she could tell how depressed I was because she but her arm around me and squeezed. "It's gonna be okay. I wouldn't worry about it. She will get Déjà vu moments and slowly remember, just as long as someone doesn't tell her something that's not true."

That's when it hit me. I have left Jacob in there alone with Bella, God knows what he told her already. I have to get down there!

**Bella's POV**

"So, your my boyfriend, but I'm married, right?" I was completely confused from everything that has happened. Where was I, who is this, where did my, uh, husband go, did he know about this "boyfriend", and who am I?

Well, I know the answer to the last one. The only thing I remember is, my name is Bella Swan, I am from Phoenix, Arizona, and I am here to live with my dad for the summer. He is a police chief and divorced to my mom.

But, this Jacob character does seem familiar. Maybe he IS my boyfriend. He is pretty cute! But there are some questions I want answered. "So, how did I meet you?"

"Well, when we little, we used the play a lot, making mud pies." THAT'S WHERE I KNEW HIM FROM! "So when you came back to Forks, you fell in love with me as a teenager, so we went out. Then, you met, him." His smirk turned into a angered expression. "He fell in love with you, and well, so did you. You two got engaged about a year after dating due to, certain things, but you didn't want to let me go, so you are dating me behind your husband's back." And back to the smirk. I don't exactly know why, but I'm pretty sure he's lying, but I don't know for sure….

Suddenly, Edward comes crashing through the door, throwing Jake up against the wall, and strangling him. It happened so quickly, almost inhuman speed. Actually, it was inhuman speed. "EDWARD!" I screamed, "LET. HIM. GO! NOW!" and he did.

Jacob started to… laugh. Why? He just almost died of strangulation and he _laughs_? That doesn't make sense. "Jake, why are you laughing?" he smiled at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you really don't remember _anything _do you? Werewolves are stronger than vampires." Edward glared at him, and then, slapped him across the face.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" I saw Edwards hand twitched towards the table lamp when he said it. Jacob stared at him in disbelief.

"I didn't give you permission to snoop through my head!" he snapped back. What did he mean by, "Snoop through him head"? Is Edward a physic or something? Slowly, Edward let go of Jacob and watched as he dropped to the floor. Then he came over to me, sat on the foot of my bed, and before he could say anything, the nurse walked through the door.

"Bella, I have just been informed that you are okay to go home now." And with a smile, she left.

**I really hope you guys are enjoying my story. There's more to come! please review! **

**~xxhugsandrocketsxx**


End file.
